


i was scared of losing you

by butimalsonothappy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bandit is so cute, Cyrus Goodman Needs a Hug, Cyrus has a nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, He thinks it ruined their sleepover but he didn't obviously, M/M, but not much angst at all, hope you like it, which is weird because in the beginning he is like super snappy but in a Cyrus way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: "TJ didn’t know what time it was or what the whimpering noise was when he woke up in the darkness of the fort. He picked up his barely charged phone to check the time, which read as 1:47 (one forty-seven) a.m. At first he thought the whimpering sound might have been the dog needing to go outside or something, but as he got up to check on the dog, he realized the dog hadn’t left his side all night. He pet Bandit’s head before using the flashlight on his phone to check on Cyrus."orTJ and Cyrus have a sleepover and Cyrus has a nightmare so TJ helps him.





	i was scared of losing you

“Got the movies, got Mario Cart, got the drinks and snacks...what else was there that I needed?” Cyrus was talking to himself as he set up the basement for the amazing sleepover he was about to have with his best friend. “Oh yeah! The blankets and pillows for a fort! Unless we just end up working on making a bed out of it? Yeah I don’t know either, Bandit.” Bandit was his two year old Irish Setter and his only not human best friend, always there for Cyrus because she had no other choice.

He heard a knock on the door and bolted up the stairs to the front door. “Hey, Teej!” he was slightly winded but he had to be at the door before the dog right? It didn’t really matter anyway, Bandit was immediately jumping almost completely on top of TJ when he got in the door. 

“Hey, Cy. Who’s this fluffy thing? And why wasn’t I informed that you had an incredibly cute dog?” Watching TJ play with his dog was almost the cutest thing the blonde had ever done, besides play with the little kids at the gym. 

“That would be my Irish Setter, Bandit. I don’t know really, guess it just never came up in a conversation.” Cyrus finished with a shrug. 

“Well then, if it’s okay with you of course, Bandit will be joining us in the basement tonight because she’s adorable.” TJ glanced over to Cyrus for a second, presumably for approval, before being almost attacked again by Bandit.

“That’s more than okay with me. I usually have her wherever I am when I’m home. That makes me sound like I have a therapy dog, she isn’t but she could be one if I were to give her up, not ever going to though.” Cyrus rambled on while grabbing some last minute pillows and blankets from the closet in the family room.

He hadn’t even noticed that TJ had started wandering around the family room and kitchen. He was trying to examine every inch of his best friend’s house, this was only the second time he’s been here clearly, the first time he’d only been in the basement. They had played ping pong for a little while after Jonah stormed out with Cyrus occasionally asking TJ if he was absolutely sure that he didn’t know what he did to Jonah. 

“TJ! Help me!” TJ spun at his name and saw Cyrus, ever dear and short Cyrus, almost being crushed by a pile of blankets that came from the top shelf of the closet. Taking his good old time to get over to the brunette boy, seeing as blankets couldn’t be that big of a threat, he eventually made his way over, grabbing a couple blankets off the top and throwing them back to the ground. 

“Underdog, who or what gave you the idea that you would be able to lift all of those at one time?” TJ asked him, smirking.

“I just tried it, okay? Now shut up and help me take these downstairs. Everything else is already down there.” Cyrus rolled his eyes and started for the basement. TJ followed behind, not talking like he was told. 

Cyrus basically collapsed into the gigantic pile of blankets the second he threw them down on the basement floor. TJ gave Cyrus a devilish smirk, seeming to be his signature thing lately, before barely even giving Cyrus a chance to shriek and then jumping on the other side of the pile of blankets. 

"TJ! Why would you do that, you absolute buffoon?" Cyrus asked, slapping the blonde's shoulder and rolling off the blankets, jumping onto the couch.

The blonde in question shrugged, “Underdog, you should know me enough by now to know that I will willingly do something dumb like that.” He rolled himself into a cocoon of at least 3 blankets and walked to the other side of the couch. 

“Teej! We need those for a fort!”

“We’ll use them later, let’s just watch a movie.” TJ threw the TV remote at Cyrus then called for Bandit to come sit with him. 

“Which one? I don’t know about you but I would enjoy a Disney movie.” the brunette boy asked.

“I’m fine with Disney as long as it isn’t ‘Up’.” Cyrus raised his eyebrow at TJ and he continued, “What? I don’t like it because of that scene where the dog like flings off the cliff of that mountain.”

“Good point, not ‘Up’. What about ‘Toy Story’?” Cyrus was scrolling through a list of Disney movies on the TV. 

“Sure thing, Double C Muffin.” TJ rolled out the new nickname before he even realized he did. 

“Love the new nickname but the movie is starting so shush.” Cyrus grabbed a blanket and a bag of pretzels. 

“Wonder why little Underdog is so snappy today.” TJ said more to himself than Cyrus. He was trying to get Cyrus to stop being so snappy, but it isn’t like he exactly knew why he was so snappy to begin with. 

\-------

About halfway through the movie and TJ was already restless, “Underdog, can we just stop and do something else? I’m bored.” He knew he sounded like a child, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

“Fine, Mario Kart?” Cyrus paused and then exited the movie. 

“Only if you’re ready to get completely creamed.” The blonde challenged the brunette. 

“Yeah, I’m ready. Wait, that came out wrong. Okay nevermind, let’s just play.” Cyrus turned on Mario Kart and they got to playing.

TJ laughed and turned his focus to the game. 

\--------

It was now about nine p.m. and the two boys were hungry so they decided to order a pizza from the restaurant a couple minutes from Cyrus’ house. 

“I think this may be the best idea you’ve had yet, Teej.” Cyrus said through a mouth-full of pizza. 

“Better than my idea of taking you to the gym to learn how to do a somersault?” TJ faked being hurt and put a hand over his heart. 

“Sorry, but absolutely better than that. And don’t look at me like that! It wasn’t my choice to take me to a gym of all places, Kippen, you know I don’t do anything physical at all.” Cyrus tried to hold back his smile, but as soon as he looked over to the blonde he smiled fully. 

“Fine. Truth or dare?” He would have kept arguing but he didn’t really have the energy to at the moment.

“Truth, obviously.” Cyrus replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Underdog, always one for truths.” TJ teased, to which he got a pillow to the face, “What’s your biggest pet peeve?”

“Easy! My biggest pet peeve has to be people lying to me.” He answered the truth honestly, much to the pleasure of TJ. “What about you, truth or dare?”

“Have you met me, Underdog? Dare.”

“Okay…” Cyrus paused to think, “Build a fort on your own.”

“Fine, only because you’re my best friend.” The blonde huffed, unbundling himself and started on the fort they would spend the night in. 

About ten minutes later and the fort was done. Because of how many blankets and pillows Cyrus had brought downstairs, it was pretty big compared to all of the forts he had made with Buffy and Andi.

“I don’t know about you, Underdog,” TJ stopped to yawn, “but I’m tired and going to bed.” He grabbed a blanket and pillow and flopped down into a corner of the fort. 

“I was thinking the same thing, Teej.” Cyrus didn’t even bother covering up with a blanket before collapsing onto his side in the other side of the fort. “Good night, TJ.”

“Good night, Cyrus.” If you listened hard enough you could hear the sleepy smile in his voice as he fell asleep next to his best friend.

\-------

TJ didn’t know what time it was or what the whimpering noise was when he woke up in the darkness of the fort. He picked up his barely charged phone to check the time, which read as 1:47 (one forty-seven) a.m. At first he thought the whimpering sound might have been the dog needing to go outside or something, but as he got up to check on the dog, he realized the dog hadn’t left his side all night. He pet Bandit’s head before using the flashlight on his phone to check on Cyrus. 

When the flashlight landed on the brunette boy, he had a scared, pained expression on his face and was the source of the whimpering. TJ, completely confused went into “comfort mode” as Cyrus had called it earlier in the week when TJ had helped a little kid who randomly started crying at the gym. 

He lay his phone face-down on the floor of the fort so that he could use the flashlight as a source of light and crawled over to Cyrus who was still whimpering and was now shaking. He picked the boy up ever so slightly, enough so that he was sitting back against TJ’s chest. 

Cyrus immediately snapped awake, hyperventilating, looking as if he burst out crying at any given second. He was shaking again as he scrambled out of TJ’s hold, “No! Don’t touch me you monster!”

_ He must still think he’s in the nightmare,  _ TJ figured out. He watched the crying, shaking, hyperventilating boy get over to the entrance of the fort and sit in front of it, not going out, but still facing TJ. He couldn’t see him because he was curled up in a ball with his hands over his face. 

“Cyrus.” TJ tried to get the poor boy’s attention, it worked but only a little, Cyrus uncovered his face but was still ina terrible state. “Cyrus, come here. It’s okay, you’re okay now.” He waited for a second to see if Cyrus would come to him but when he didn’t TJ crawled over to Cyrus, who didn’t jump away this time but did flinch, and wrapped him in a hug. 

The poor boy was still breathing erratically as he collapsed into TJ’s shoulder and started sobbing, crying harder than he had been. TJ all the while whispering sweet things into his ear, “It’s okay”, “Just breathe”, “Cyrus, you’re okay now, I need you to breathe”.

After about ten minutes of the poor kid just crying his heart out into his best friend’s shoulder, he finally pulled away and sighed, still letting TJ wrap an arm around his small frame. His breathing had calmed down as the tears ceased but he was still slightly shaking, not from the nightmare but from the chilliness of his basement. 

“Are you okay now?” TJ asked, no louder than a whisper, not wanting to scare the boy again. 

Cyrus hesitated to answer but when he did his voice was hoarse and barely audible, “TJ, I’m scared, I-I just it-it was awful.” He was stuttering over his words, replaying the nightmare in his head. 

“Cyrus,” he paused to make sure that Cyrus was watching him as he talked, “I promise you, you are okay now, that was not real, you’re okay.”

Though Cyrus was hesitant to do much right now, TJ still felt him nod his head against his chest. “Do you want to lay down and talk about it? Only if you want to though.” TJ didn’t want to push the boy to talk if he had spent ten minutes crying already.

“Sure.” TJ leaned back and the smaller boy almost fell on top of his stomach, curling into TJ for warmth. TJ threw a blanket over them when he realized Cyrus was shivering. 

“TJ, I was in this really dark room and there was a thunderstorm in the background and then this guy was walking in circles around me and kept getting closer and farther from me as he walked.” Cyrus paused and swallowed heavily, “Then this window opened on one side of the room and I see Andi and Buffy and Jonah and you and my parents and you’re all dangling over the edge of a cliff and then, and then, and then” the smaller boy was crying again and stumbling over words, but he wasn’t crying hard enough that he couldn’t finish, “and then the guy that was walking around me just grabbed my arms and pulled me back against him and then I couldn’t get out and then you guys you guys were falling and I-” he choked up and TJ put an arm around him under the blanket as his tears fell harder again, “then you woke me up and I’m so sorry and so happy you woke me up because,” he seemed to just stop talking there. 

“Why, Cyrus?”

“Because I was scared to lose you guys.” Cyrus broke down crying again into TJ’s stomach.

“Cyrus, you will never ever lose me, I promise you that. And I promise you that those three people will be your best friends until the day they stop breathing. Your parents love you, Cy, we all do.” TJ rubbed circles into his back and sat Cyrus up with him, the brunette falling into TJ’s side. 

Cyrus didn’t say anything at first, instead sat up staring TJ in the eye. “You? Love me?” He seemed confused almost, confused as to why someone as amazing as TJ freaking Kippen would love him.

“Of course I do, Underdog.” Cyrus swore he saw a blush on the basketball player’s face. 

“Prove it to me.” Cyrus knew what he was doing and where he was taking this.

“Challenge accepted, Cy.” TJ smirked, albeit nervously, and brought his hands up to the brunette’s face. 

And when their lips met, it was like fire meeting ice, salt water washing over the sandy beach, the rain hitting the dried up ground. It was fireworks to say the least. 

“I love you, too, Teej. I always have and I always will, you have that whether you want it or not.” Cyrus whispered, forehead against TJ’s.

“I’ll always love you, Underdog.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this! also im going to shout out my best friend, Emma, for naming Cyrus' dog because i couldn't think. feel free to leave kudos or a comment because I respond to all comments!  
Update: you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus left kudos on this! Oh my gosh THANK YOU I LOVE YOUR WORKS


End file.
